land of faz
by Titanicgundam121
Summary: human!chicax duo Maxwell chica ended up in the land of faz,and with duo Maxwell,she needs to explain to him.hours later,she turns back by the witch,who turns out to be purple guy the rest u have to read.


summary:there was an old shed just outside of the pizzaria,and everyone was BBQ-ing. that was, before a tornado was seen by foxy,and everyone heads back to the pizzaria,well except for chica.  
she hid in the old shed outside,so she was pulled into the woke up in the land of faz,and the rest u have to read.p.s:gundam wing is -may include one minute at freddy's shenanigans.

it was 2:00 am on sunday night,the only day that the pizzaria is slept outside,just near an old,rusty shed that was built in 1987 to keep golden freddy was possessed like the other animatronics,but the soul went to the afterlife,the same soul was ashamed of his foxy woke up shaking,and saw a tornado 150 feet away.  
foxy woke up everyone,and pointed at the tornado.  
:ive experienced one like this before,lets get everyone inside all except chica:ok everyone went back into the pizzaria,to the back room,and put their heads to the ,chica saw the tornado coming closer and closer,she has nowhere to hide,as the pizzaria is locked,and hid in the old shed,and the tornado picked up the old shed,with GF and chica minutes later,she passed out.  
-land of faz-  
chica woke up, to find herself "still here".GF has turned into a dog for some sort of reason,and when she looked out the door window,she saw nothing but yellow.  
after noticing that she has turned human,she looked for a was wagging his tail.  
chica:whats the matter,GF?  
GF then pulls out an handheld mirror,and she looked at was 6'9'' tall,and her torso has been turned into a maid outfit,with the familiar words,"lets eat!" on the lower part.  
she has golden yellow hair,with three curly strokes coming out at the socks and pink shoes completes the looked like a totally japanese maid,explained with the beautiful big purple(anime) eyes,she also wore an brooch,which is an golden heart with a purple diamond heart black mech with devil wings landed, and an young man came out.  
? ?:looks like were not in after colony anymore,buddy!  
the yound man turned out to be duo maxwell,and the "buddy" is the gundam deathsythe.  
chica:looks like were not in freddy fazbears pizza anymore duo looked at chica and randomly sings.  
duo maxwell:~and i look at her~ chica joins in.  
chica:~and she look back at me~ a few minutes later after duo explains,they were walking down the yellow brick road to the wizard of discovered his power of controlling his deathsythe without going inside,they were walking in a field of yellow and purple flowers that can go anywhere with the one who picked chica was the one who picked them.  
duo:why are you picking up flowers?a boyfriend?  
chica:its for someone i own flowers hear how i got here?  
duo:kk chica:i was at a BBQ party-  
duo:OMG A BBQ PARTY? are you kidding?  
chica: yes.i was with ,and my animatronic friends:freddy,bonnie,and foxy.i had a few talks with GF here,who was loney in that old shed.  
they were almost to the then tells duo about the evil witch appeared out of nowhere.  
evil witch:i want that brooch of yours you pretty...duck/human girl*she tfs chica back to her old self,brooch is still on her*  
chica:*angry,to the witch*WHY DID YOU CALL ME A DUCK, AND IM NOT A HUMAN, I AM CHICA THE CHICKEN ANIMATRONIC!NOT A DUCK/HUMAN!  
the evil witch was sliced in two by the witch turns into purple guy.  
chica:you were the witch all along?*ghost of one of the dead children appears and scares the purple guy away,the ghost went back into chica*  
duo:who was that purple guy?  
chica:he was the one who killed 5 children back home.i dont know if someone accidentally did the bite of '87!  
duo:wait!  
chica:when i get back, im soo stuffing him gf turns himself back,then dissapears.  
duo:CHICA!  
chica:and then,scare some nightguards for fun-  
duo:STOP!  
chica:what?  
duo:ur and GF dissappeared.  
chica:nevermind,lets go.  
chica and duo went into the castle,GF went back to the pizzaria,it was after the tornado.  
?:i i need your help springtrap was calling for help,as well as quatre.  
duo:quatre!  
quarte:duo! 


End file.
